Amaneceres
by syzygy-galaxia
Summary: Aquel día se levantó con una inquietud permanente. Con la constante sensación de que algo olvidaba al salir de casa... LupinTonks, lemon.


Como sabrán el RT no es mi fuerte... pero "alguien" quería un lemon de esta pareja, así que aquí está. He cumplido :-P

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**AMANECERES**

"_Hay un cielo, mujer, en tus abrazos;_

_siento, de dicha el corazón opreso..."_

Aquel día se levantó con una inquietud permanente. Con la constante sensación de que algo olvidaba al salir de casa, de que algún asunto pendiente e importante se le escapaba de la memoria. No pudo sacudirse esa sensación hasta que observó el calendario al llegar a su trabajo. Apenas si le dirigió una ojeada, y con eso bastó para que el vacío que sentía en su memoria terminara de llenarse con la totalidad de un detalle olvidado.

Luego se preguntó cómo era posible que lo hubiera olvidado, pues hasta podría jurar que al dormirse, fue el último pensamiento que cruzó su mente. Se reprendió a si misma por ser tan descuidada. Y luego pensó que no tenía mucho caso, porque, por ejemplo, cada vez que tropezaba con algo se reprendía y no por ello dejaba de estrellarse con los objetos.

Pero eso no tenía la menor importancia. Jamás podría permitirse olvidar cuando había sido luna llena.

El día entero se le fue más lento de lo que esperaba. Cinco minutos le parecían diez, y diez minutos le parecían horas, y las horas eran interminables.

Siempre era así. Sabía que estaba bien. Sabía que preocuparse era casi tan inútil, como inevitable. Entendía que aquello era algo sobre lo que nadie tenía control. Y sin embargo, tenía que verlo. La preocupación se convertía en una ansiedad bastante cercana a la desesperación. Después analizaba la situación y se tranquilizaba. Remus estaba bien, claro. Había vivido así durante la mayor parte de su vida y seguramente lo que ella hiciera, o dejara de hacer, no representarían un factor para cambiar las circunstancias. No tenía porqué preocuparse de esa manera, así no ayudaba a nadie. Y sin embargo, tenía que verlo. Siempre era así.

Esperó tan pacientemente como le fue posible, y cuando llegó la hora, se abrigó adecuadamente y salió del Ministerio tan rápido, que ni siquiera pidió disculpas cuando derribó la taza de café de uno de sus compañeros. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le sucedía lo mismo por más cuidadosa que intentara ser.

Fue hasta el momento en el que llegó a la puerta de la casa de Remus, cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo muy importante: un pretexto. Lo pensó durante unos segundos, e inmediatamente recordó que le había prestado una bufanda. Se dijo que aquello era una excusa bastante aceptable, y con cierta tristeza, llamó a la puerta. Ojalá algún día dejara de buscar ese tipo de justificaciones para poder verlo.

Pasaron un par de minutos y nadie acudió a la puerta. Tonks intentó observar hacia el interior de la casa, y cuando al fin hubo recorrido todas las ventanas y pegado la nariz a cada una de ellas, se dispuso a apoyar la cabeza en la puerta, intentando escuchar algún ruido que le indicara movimiento en el interior de la casa de Remus. Y justo cuando más atenta se encontraba, la puerta se abrió, y ella dio un salto hacia atrás. O al menos lo intentó, porque tropezó con sus propios pies y casi se va de espaldas.

Remus acaba de abrir la puerta, y la estaba observando como si de alguna manera ya la esperara. Tenía todo el semblante de quien había pasado una noche en vela. Quizá se veía peor que eso.

"Hola Remus."

"Hola Tonks... que sorpresa, supongo."

Tonks sonrió e introdujo las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo.

"Pude salir más temprano del trabajo, y... ¿hace mucho frío no?. Eso fue lo que pensé cuando estaba caminando por la calle, y entonces recordé que te había prestado una bufanda, así que decidí venir por ella."

Lo dijo todo rápidamente y sin titubear un solo instante. Remus asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y Tonks creyó notar que arqueaba una ceja, aunque lo hizo de manera tan fugaz, que se preguntó si había sido solo su imaginación.

"Claro, tu bufanda." Le dijo él, y después sonrió y le hizo una seña con la mano, para dejarla pasar.

Tonks respiró normalmente, y caminó resuelta al interior de la casa. Escuchó los pasos de Remus, que al principio iban detrás de ella, desviarse hacia su habitación. Ella se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sofás, frente a la chimenea. Por un momento lo único que escuchó fue el crepitar proveniente del fuego que ardía frente a ella. Suspiró y se acomodó en el sofá, que rechinó ruidosamente a causa de sus movimientos. Luego observó la pequeña mesa de madera que se encontraba en un extremo: sobre ella, se encontraba una caja que seguramente contenía ranas de chocolate. Con una emoción casi infantil, se puso de pie rápidamente, la tomó y la abrió para darse cuenta de que tan solo quedaban dos. Se encogió de hombros y quitándole la envoltura a una de ellas, se la comió lentamente, saboreando el chocolate y preguntándose si Remus se molestaría si se comía las dos.

Pero antes de que pudiera decidir, él entró caminando, con su bufanda en la mano derecha.

"Solo queda una." Dijo Tonks, mostrándole a Remus la caja casi completamente vacía.

"Puedes comértela, si quieres." Le dijo él, acercándose para entregarle la bufanda de color gris.

Ella observó la prenda y alzó las cejas ligeramente.

"¿Gris?. A mi me gusta más así."

Tomó su varita y le dio un ligero toque. El color se extendió en el lugar en donde la punta de la varita había tocado la tela y un par de segundos después, Tonks tenía en sus manos una bufanda completamente rosa.

"Bueno... siempre has sido mucho más... colorida." Le dijo Remus, con tono divertido.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y dejó la caja sobre la mesita.

"Te dejaré la última a ti."

"Gracias. Por cierto... es curioso."

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Tonks, extendiendo su bufanda y luego levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Remus, que la observaba como si estuviera a punto de decirle que la había descubierto haciendo una travesura.

"Tras puesta una bufanda, no veo por qué necesitabas ésta."

Tonks se quedó un segundo en silencio.

"Ah... claro, es que, verás... hace mucho frío. Y dos bufandas siempre son mejor que una."

Remus ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

"Y ésta... es mi favorita porque... cambia de color. Y la que tengo puesta no, porque... no... tiene el mismo hechizo."

Remus sacó su varita y le apuntó a Tonks. O eso creyó ella por un breve instante, sin embargo, lo que hizo fue tocar con la punta de su varita la bufanda de color rojo que ella ya llevaba puesta, y en un segundo, también era rosa.

"No es un hechizo en la bufanda. Es un hechizo que haces con la varita."

"¡¿En serio?" le dijo Tonks, observando ahora su segunda bufanda rosa y fingiendo sorpresa de la mejor manera que le fue posible.

"Lo acabas de hacer tú con la otra." Le dijo Remus.

"¡¿En serio!"

Sin embargo, su tono de voz sonaba más bien como si intentara hacer tiempo para encontrar una mejor excusa que aquellas que acaba de inventarse, y que claramente, habían sido bastante tontas.

"Claro." Le dijo Remus, guardando su varita y observándola con extrema tranquilidad.

"Bueno... si... puedes tener razón. En realidad, yo... eeh..."

Tonks tomó una de las bufandas en sus manos y comenzó a envolverla con torpeza, se aclaró la garganta en repetidas ocasiones e hizo un esfuerzo por observar a cualquier lugar, excepto a los ojos de Remus. Cuando se dio cuenta de que nada podía decir para remediar la situación y salir de aquel atolladero, levantó la cabeza y observó a Lupin con una mezcla de decisión y resignación.

"Está bien... vine porque - "

No terminó la frase y lo siguió observando. Remus estaba de pie, frente a ella, y su expresión demostraba una curiosidad genuina. ¿Realmente no lo sabía?. Dio un paso hacia él y le acarició la mejilla. Luego suspiró ligeramente y se dio cuenta de que probablemente no era curiosidad... era más bien una necesidad bien disimulada, por escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle. Tonks tragó saliva y fijó la vista en los botones de su camisa.

"No importa." Le dijo Remus. "Ya tienes tu bufanda."

Dio un paso atrás y con eso bastó para que la corta distancia entre ellos pareciera infranqueable. Remus tenía alguna extraña capacidad para construir una barrera con gestos tan simples como esos. Y ella odiaba que en ocasiones fuera tan hábil.

Tonks vaciló un instante, pero al final se alejó de él. Aferró con fuerza las dos bufandas y se desplazó tan rápidamente como le fue posible hacia la puerta, mientras intentaba que su despedida no sonara brusca y que su voz sonara firme, y quizá hasta indiferente. Había dado unos pasos, cuando la bufanda rosa se le enredó en los pies y ella se detuvo para liberarse. Lo hizo rápidamente. Luego siguió caminando... se detuvo una vez más y se volvió para darse cuenta de que Remus no la había acompañado. Una parte del pasillo estaba iluminada ligeramente por el suave resplandor del fuego, que ardía en la chimenea de la sala. Se quedó ahí unos segundos, esperando. Quizá iría tras ella... quizá... quizá no. Se dio media vuelta y finalmente salió de la casa, mientras se secaba las lágrimas torpemente con una de las bufandas.

Caminó por la calle, pensando que su visita había sido una mala idea.

"¿Tonks?"

No podía ser posible que permitiera que le afectara de esa manera.

"¿Tonks?"

Se volvió al escuchar su voz.

"¿Si?"

"Olvidaste..." Remus titubeó "olvidaste... la rana de chocolate."

Tonks se quedó con la boca semiabierta, y detuvo su mirada en la expresión de Remus. Conocía esa expresión: era la misma que ella había utilizado cuando se inventó el pretexto de la bufanda. Se acercó a él y tomó la rana de chocolate. No le preocupó demasiado el hecho de que probablemente tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

"Lo siento." Le dijo Remus.

Ella se encogió de hombros y esbozó una media sonrisa.

"Sólo vine porque quería asegurarme que estabas bien."

Las palabras salieron de su boca únicamente para no inventarse otra excusa, y también porque imaginaba que cualquier otra cosa que dijera, volvería aquella situación bastante incómoda.

"Gracias... yo... estoy bien."

"Lo sé... "

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

"Se te cayó la bufanda."

Tonks reflexionó un segundo. ¿Acaso no eran capaces de entablar una conversación como dos personas maduras?.

"Si... no lo noté."

Quizá no.

Remus le entregó la bufanda roja, y ella la tomó de un extremo. Pero él no la soltó. Ella la jaló ligeramente. Y él se mantuvo inmóvil. Y todo pasó en un segundo. Él se agachó ligeramente, se acercó y la besó. A veces se preguntaba como era posible que un gesto tan delicado, fuera capaz de causar reacciones tan profundas. Pero todo pasó en un segundo, o quizá fueron tres, pero a ella le pareció que aquella combinación de suavidad e intensidad, hubiera sido capaz de derretir la rana de chocolate en medio segundo. Remus se separó y ella sólo fue capaz de parpadear. Algo estaba fuera de lugar, o quizá simplemente era el hecho de que _él_, la hubiera besado, de que _él _hubiera hecho algo tan parecido a... tomar la iniciativa.

Lo observó atentamente y él esquivó su mirada. Casi no fue consciente de que caminaba junto a él, de regreso a su casa. Y es que ella seguía buscando los ojos de Remus, intentando ver un poco más allá, para descifrar eso que la mitad del tiempo la mantenía con el corazón inquieto. Se acomodó la bufanda que llevaba envuelta al cuello y se detuvo cuando estaba a un paso de entrar en la casa. El se volvió y la miró con gesto interrogante.

"Debo... tengo que irme."

Eso que siempre ocultaba los sentimientos en la mirada de Remus, pareció romperse. Y lo que ella vio en sus ojos, fueron muchas cosas. Cosas que iban desde la confusión y el miedo, y luego por el dolor y el alivio, hasta la soledad y la esperanza. Vio algo más que parecía pedirle que se quedara, y por un momento deseó que aquello no sólo se escondiera en su mirada. Podía parecer un capricho, pero necesitaba escucharlo. Sentía que lo merecía.

Pero él asintió, dejándola ir una vez más. Remus entró en la casa nuevamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Y Tonks tuvo esa horrible sensación de que también le cerraba el corazón.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que la bufanda se había quedado aprisionada cuando Remus había cerrado la puerta. Aquel detalle insignificante le pareció gracioso, incluso considerando la situación en la que se encontraba. Tomó la bufanda y tiró de ella con firmeza. Y la puerta se volvió a abrir. Se encontró con Remus sosteniendo el otro extremo.

"No te vayas."

Ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó un poco.

"Sólo necesito saberlo... sólo dímelo." Remus permaneció en silencio, y ella lo abrazó. "Yo te necesito tanto... " lo sintió tenso bajo sus brazos y sin pensarlo demasiado lo besó.

Tras un par de segundos, él se separó.

"Yo también."

La bufanda estaba en el suelo y ya no recordaba en que momento había soltado la rana de chocolate. De hecho, parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad desde el momento en que le había dicho a Remus algo acerca de una rana prestada o chocolate rosa que cambiaba de color, ¿o eran las bufandas? No lo recordaba exactamente, y tampoco le importaba mucho. Escuchó una especie de clic, y supo que era la puerta cerrada cuando se encontró aprisionada entre eso y el cuerpo de Remus. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma por un breve instante. Los labios de Remus se posaron en algún lugar debajo de su oreja. Tendría que darle la razón la próxima vez que él le dijera que era peligroso... las rodillas casi se le doblaron.

Remus se detuvo bruscamente y luego la abrazó de una manera casi desesperada. Ella sintió que temblaba, o quizá era él... o los dos.

"Puede ser... un error." Lo escuchó decir con dificultad.

"No..."

Ella no podía relacionar esa palabra con Remus. Todo le parecía en su lugar cuando estaba con él. Los errores se cometen fácilmente, pero las dudas deberían de estar presentes, y si lo miraba a los ojos todo lo que veía era la certeza de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Cómo podía ser un error cuando sus temores se desbarataban en su mirada?. Y sin embargo, cuando él se inclinó para darle un suave beso, tuvo la sensación de que si alguien estaba vacilando, era Remus. No sabía si sentirse furiosa o agobiada, o un poco de ambas cosas. Cuando se dio cuenta, él la observaba tan atentamente, que ella se preguntó si había dicho o hecho algo para que Remus tomara esa actitud.

Sin embargo, Tonks sonrió, y se puso ligeramente de puntitas para besarlo. Tan lentamente como le fue posible. Luego se detuvo, y se separó de él con todo el aplomo que le fue posible reunir. Recogió la rana de chocolate que estaba en el suelo y tomó la mano de Remus, para entregársela.

"Debo irme."

Por un par de segundos, le pareció que no la había escuchado, pues él se limitó a observarla con detenimiento, mientras su mano seguía ligeramente extendida, sosteniendo el chocolate.

"¿Irte?"

A Tonks poco le faltó para que el tono de su voz la convirtiera en un montón de músculos temblando. Con lo que esperaba fuera un gesto firme, se limitó a asentir. Los ojos de Remus se ensombrecieron y durante un instante pareció que iba a decir algo. Eso era lo que ella quería.

Tonks se acomodó el abrigo, aunque en realidad no era necesario. Se aclaró la garganta inconscientemente y dirigió una mirada fugaz al rostro de Remus. Él se veía como si acabara de descubrir algo que había buscado durante mucho tiempo, y no se había percatado de que lo llevaba en el bolsillo. Lo más extraño de todo era que se veía sorprendido, como si no se explicara qué estaba haciendo ahí, o qué había hecho para encontrarse en semejante situación. Pero todavía más extraño era que seguía con la mano extendida, y ahora observaba el chocolate.

Tonks se dio media vuelta y las manos de Remus le rodearon la cintura tan firmemente, que ella supo de inmediato que no podría dar un paso más, y que de cualquier manera, desde que le había dicho que tenía que marcharse su intención no había sido otra que permanecer ahí.

"No puedes irte..."

"¿No puedo?" Estaba segura de que aquella pregunta habría sonado mucho mejor si la voz no le hubiera temblado. Pero las manos de Remus... era difícil que no causaran ese efecto cuando la aferraba así.

"Pero si quieres irte..."

Aquello sí logró enfurecerla. Se dio la vuelta de una manera brusca y Remus volvió a separarse y la observó, como pidiéndole disculpas.

"¿Qué quieres tú?" le preguntó, con tono frío y esperando algún tipo de evasiva o la repetición de lo que ella ya podía recitar hasta en sueños. Por eso se sorprendió cuando él la tomó de la mano y la condujo un par de pasos, hasta que llegaron a la sala. "¿Remus?"

El fuego seguía ardiendo en la chimenea, y las sombras se reflejaban a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. El rostro de Remus era indescifrable. Tonks se percató de que aún la tomaba de la mano, y ella no hizo nada para que la soltara. No estaba segura de qué esperar, aunque el hecho de que no la hubiera dejado partir, le provocaba una especie de inquietud y también de satisfacción. Pero por encima de todo, estaba nerviosa. Y bastante.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, se sentó en el sofá y – aunque no le agradaba demasiado hacerlo - dejó ir la mano de Remus. Con un movimiento de su varita, Lupin atrajo la mesita y, utilizándola como silla, se sentó frente a ella. La mesita crujió ligeramente, pero Tonks pensó que no estaba lo suficientemente desgastada como para romperse a causa del peso de Remus. Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora se sentía confundida. ¿Qué pretendía?. Parecía que estaba a punto de reprenderla por alguna travesura.

"Te amo..."

Se lo dijo así, en un susurro tan débil que al principio pensó que las palabras que acababa de escuchar eran algún truco de su imaginación.

"Es eso lo que... ¿lo que tienes que decir?"

Remus asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, y su gesto era expectante. Y Tonks no sabía si llorar o echarse a reír, o quitar a Remus de la mesita para ponerse a saltar sobre ella, pero estaba segura de que en su rostro no se reflejaba ninguna de esas emociones. La realidad era que estaba en un estado que muy bien se hubiera podido definir como shock.

Las llamas en la chimenea seguían ardiendo, el chocolate seguía en la mano de Remus, y la mesita crujió ligeramente cuándo éste se movió, con cierta inquietud. Y le había dicho que la amaba. Ella no lo había dudado un segundo... no se había rendido, porque algunas veces sus gestos y sus miradas la dejaban con esperanza. Y siempre había esperanza. No era una necia, estaba enamorada, y éste hombre no se cansaba de darle razones para no estar juntos, pero jamás le había dicho que no correspondiera a sus sentimientos. El necio era él, claro. ¿Que la amaba? No necesitaba que le diera más razones para estar con él, necesitaba que dejara de dárselas para no estarlo. Por Merlín... ¿por qué la observaba así? ¿qué estaba esperando? ¿por qué el corazón no dejaba de latirle de esa manera?... pero sobre todo, ¿por qué no podía sentirse enfurecida con él, sino todo lo contrario?.

"No sé que es lo que quieres escuchar, yo-"

"Remus..." le dijo tomándolo de las manos "no quiero volver a escuchar que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mi..."

Por toda respuesta, el se limitó a sonreír y se acercó para besarla suavemente. Y fue todo lo que hizo falta para que desapareciera cualquier sentimiento de resentimiento en contra de Remus. Sólo un beso. Y un poco de sus manos acariciando su nuca y el pulgar de su mano izquierda acariciando su mejilla. No. Definitivamente no estaba furiosa con él. Se aferró a un hilito de lucidez que se encontraba en algún rincón de su mente, y se separó de él, tan sólo para arrepentirse un segundo después y seguir besándolo. Así estuvo durante lo que le parecieron horas. Y de pronto fue más que consciente de su respiración agitada, pero sobre todo, de la de Remus.

"Debo... irme..."

"¿Irte?" le preguntó con voz ronca.

"Si... es... mañana, quiero decir, el trabajo y levantarme temprano, mañana."

Por Merlín, ni siquiera una botella entera de firewhisky tendría el mismo efecto que los besos de Remus para que ella dijera incoherencias. Se puso de pie rápidamente (notó que las piernas le temblaron ligeramente) y dio un par de pasos para dirigirse a la salida. No se atrevería a asegurarlo, pero pareció escuchar que Remus dejó escapar un gruñido de disgusto. En el pasillo encontró la bufanda, que recogió apresuradamente y siguió caminando. _Sólo cruza esa puerta _se dijo, manteniendo la vista fija en la misma. Llegó al final del pasillo y la abrió, de manera que la primera ráfaga de viento le puso la carne de gallina, pero ni siquiera eso la hizo vacilar un instante. Además, el aire fresco le despejó ligeramente los sentidos.

Se dio media vuelta, se puso de puntitas y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Remus (no quería arriesgarse con uno en los labios).

"Te veré mañana." Le dijo. Y sin agregar nada más, caminó alejándose de su casa.

Aquella noche soñó con él.

------------

Aquella tarde de viernes el viento era ligero y las nubes casi inexistentes.

"Y luego me dieron una tonelada de expedientes,"estaba diciendo Tonks "de magos tenebrosos y no sé que más. Quieren que los clasifique. Y que los archive. ¡Que los archive!. Es lo más aburrido que puedas imaginar. Y sus rostros son horribles también. Al menos la mayoría."

Remus sonrió y ella abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Se tropezó con una tabla que estaba ligeramente levantada en el piso.

"Debo arreglar eso." Dijo, para después entrar seguida de Remus. "Y entonces empecé a clasificarlos por orden alfabético. ¿Pero adivina qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"Pues algunos nombres estaban incompletos. Y otros ni siquiera lo tienen, no saben sus nombres y entonces, ¿cómo se supone que voy a clasificar un mago tenebroso si no sé cómo se llama?. Así que decidí utilizar otro criterio... los cargos fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, o su peligrosidad y después el orden alfabético. Y estaba en eso cuando me dijeron: debes poner atención a las fechas. ¡Por Merlín!. No soy una contupandora."

"¿Contupandora?"

"Sí, ese artefacto muggle."

"Creo que es computadora..."

"Bueno, eso. El punto es que me llevará algo de tiempo."

Tonks entró a la cocina, tomó dos tazas y vertió el contenido de una jarra en cada una de ellas. Agitó su varita, tocó ambas tazas y un momento después le entregó una a Remus.

"¿Chocolate?" le preguntó.

El asintió y acto seguido se dirigió a la sala, en donde finalmente se sentó. Y Tonks hizo lo mismo un minuto después. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, disfrutando el chocolate. Era curioso sentir su mirada prendida en ella. Como cuando leía algo y él creía observarla sin que Tonks lo notara. En más de una ocasión lo dejó observar. Pero también le sonreía cuando sus miradas se encontraban, y eso sucedió varias veces. O como cuando escondía su mirada detrás de una cortinilla de vapor que emergía de su taza con chocolate, y pensaba que aquello era suficiente para pasar desapercibido. No se daba cuenta, o sí se daba cuenta y estaba intentando ponerla nerviosa. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo creer que ella no se daba cuenta de nada. En fin, era una situación complicada, sobre todo porque realmente se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Así que pasó al plan emergente: jugar a lo mismo.

De manera que la situación, al cabo de un rato, se volvió ridículamente tensa.

Y de alguna manera, pasaron de miradas disfrazadas de casualidad a roces aparentemente accidentales. Tonks encontró muchas maneras de provocar accidentes. Aunque a veces, realmente eran accidentes. Como cuando colocó la taza en el borde de la mesita, se resbaló y ella se estiró para sostenerla, pero terminó golpeando su cabeza contra la de Remus, que intentaba hacer lo mismo. Aquello había tenido de romántico lo mismo que un dragón tenía de apacible. Pero por alguna razón, terminó en un beso. Y un beso era todo lo que se necesitaba para, metafóricamente, derretirle el cerebro, o al menos la parte que se encargaba de hilvanar correctamente las ideas.

Definitivamente, estaba en algún bendito lugar que se hallaba entre el cielo y los brazos de Remus. En su mente estaba esa imagen imperturbable, llena de serenidad que era Remus Lupin. Pero cuando la besaba así y la acariciaba de esa manera, la percepción de las cosas se alteraba y le aceleraba el pulso, y empezaba a ver colores y formas donde no los había percibido un segundo antes.

Luego de aquella conversación acerca de bufandas, chocolates y sentimientos, Remus se había mostrado... diferente. Algo entre lejano y diferente. No se le ocurría otro término para definir su comportamiento. Había veces que le sonreía cálidamente, había veces que la abrazaba protectoramente, otras que la besaba de manera rápida de manera que casi parecía un accidente, pero también había veces que se comportaba igual que siempre: distante y casi frío. Nymphadora Tonks estaba realmente confundida.

Sobre todo considerando que ahora se encontraba besándolo en su sofá como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aunque de cierta manera sí dependía.

Se movió para adoptar una posición más cómoda, pero todo lo que consiguió con sus movimientos fue que Remus la aferrara con más fuerza. Tampoco era que eso le importara mucho. Se dedicó a besarlo, a pasar sus manos por sus mejillas, a detener sus dedos en alguna cicatriz y acariciarlo suavemente, como intentando quitar el dolor que quizá ya no estaba presente ahí, pero que ella sabía se había arraigado en su corazón.

Fue más que conciente de las manos de Remus acariciándole la espalda por debajo de la blusa, suspiró y lo aferró por los hombros cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por su abdomen. Cerró los ojos y colocó su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza. Aspiró el olor de su cabello. Dejó un suave beso debajo de su oreja. Pasó su otra mano por su pecho. Y sentía el corazón en la garganta. Merlín, este hombre la estaba volviendo loca. ¿Cuánto más era capaz de soportar? ¿era normal que por momentos la vista se le nublara?. Quizá sí. No le importaba mientras Remus siguiera besándola.

De repente el sofá empezó a parecer pequeño, y varias veces tuvo que poner cuidado para no deslizarse directo al suelo. Aquello, se dijo, hubiera sido hacer el ridículo.

Y entonces Remus se incorporó ligeramente y la observó durante unos segundos. Si le decía que aquello era un error, o que era mejor que se marchara, o cualquier otra necedad similar, iba a soltarle una bofetada que lo dejaría inconsciente en el sofá. Y luego lloraría.

"Es... incómodo aquí." Le dijo Remus, observando a su alrededor para no tener que observarla a ella.

Ella hizo otro tanto. Se sonrojó tan intensamente y sentía el rostro tan caliente, que no le hubiera extrañado si su cabello se prendía fuego en ese mismo instante. Tomó aire y lo contuvo como si estuviera a punto de sumergirse bajo el agua. Aferró la mano de Remus y casi al mismo tiempo se puso de pie, sintiendo que las rodillas le temblaban. Y luego, lo condujo a su habitación, sin darle tiempo para que él la viera a los ojos.

Los pocos metros que los separaban del cuarto jamás le parecieron tan largos.

Entró y se detuvo abruptamente, pensando si Remus estaría riéndose de ella. Todavía sentía el corazón en la garganta y no importaba cómo respirara, sentía que no había suficiente aire para sus pulmones. Se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie, de espaldas a Remus pero todavía sujetando su mano, así que sin pensarlo demasiado se dio media vuelta para observarlo.

"Debes pensar que soy-"

No pudo decir lo que era, porque los labios de Remus se lo impidieron, y si tal cosa era posible, las rodillas le temblaron todavía más. Le aferró el cuello con los brazos y él la besó tan profundamente que le costó trabajo mantener el equilibrio.

"Pienso que eres maravillosa..." le dijo en un susurro.

Ella dejó escapar una risita temblorosa. Por Merlín, la estaba convirtiendo en gelatina. Ella _no _soltaba risitas temblorosas. Necesitaba controlarse, necesitaba dejar de comportarse como una adolescente... necesitaba saber cómo se sentía el lóbulo de la oreja de Remus entre sus labios, así que se acercó a él e hizo que se inclinara ligeramente para averiguarlo. Era una delicia.

"Lo eres, definitivamente... lo eres..." escuchó decir a Remus, como si la frase hubiera sido un pensamiento en voz alta.

Las piernas se le estaban doblando y al mismo tiempo estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Era una sensación extraña. No encontraba fuerzas para mantenerse de pie y sin embargo las hallaba para aferrarse desesperadamente a Remus. Y las manos de él estaban por todos lados, de la misma manera en la que se siente una ráfaga de viento en una tarde de otoño. Solo que no era viento... era fuego. Y estaba en sus ojos, tan brillantes y llenos de pasión como ella no los recordaba nunca.

Echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y tuvo que poner sus dedos sobre los labios de Remus para que él dejara de besarla. Las manos de él le sujetaron la cabeza y luego se acercó para rodearla con sus brazos. Y así se mantuvo durante un instante, respirando pesadamente y de algún modo, encontrando la manera de... ¿es su nombre lo que está diciendo?. Porque si es así, está segura de que suena bien, cuando lo pronuncia con voz ronca y cuando su aliento le roza la mejilla, y cuando sus labios terminan en su cuello, acariciándola lentamente. Pero no es su nombre. Le está diciendo que la ama, aunque cualquier cosa de los labios de Remus le sabe a amor.

Tonks entiende que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Besar a Remus es algo que pasará a formar parte de su lista de ahora en adelante. Hay un magnetismo especial en sus labios que ella es simplemente incapaz de resistir. Y en las noches de luna llena, cuando pensaba en él, lo besaba tantas veces en silencio, que ahora la situación le parece por completo irreal.

"¿Será un sueño?"

Su pregunta, lo sabe, tiene sólo una respuesta.

"Sí lo es..."

Y lo besa. Porque sabe que él también ha soñado esto muchas veces, y entonces todo no puede dejar de ser un sueño hecho realidad para los dos.

Tonks se separó nuevamente de él y lo observó sonriendo. Remus tenía la mirada fija sobre sus ojos y decir que la media sonrisa en sus labios era sugerente, no le habría hecho justicia a su expresión. La tomó de la cintura y la empujó ligeramente, de manera que los pies de Tonks se movieron inseguros hacia atrás. Y si lo de hace un momento era su cuerpo temblando, ahora era su alma entera sacudiéndose.

Y no fue muy conciente de sus movimientos hasta que se encontró sobre la cama. Y de pronto se halló en una lucha desesperada por besar a Remus y... definitivamente no existía una manera elegante de quitarse las botas o los zapatos. Y mucho menos los calcetines, en el caso de Remus. De hecho... no existía una manera seductora de despojarse de muchas prendas. O quizá era que ella no sabía cómo hacerlo. Y seguía sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. Y el ritmo de su respiración tan sólo dependía de lo que Remus hiciera con ella. Si cerraba los ojos y lo acariciaba, por momentos le parecía que ya no se podía detener, aunque el cielo entero se viniera abajo con todo y estrellas; por decirlo de alguna manera.

No podía encontrar muchos calificativos para las manos de Remus. Simplemente eran... cautelosas. Como si estuviera tocando algo y tuviera miedo de que se le desvaneciera entre los dedos, o de que lo aferrara demasiado fuerte y lo rompiera. Y ella no sabía qué hacer para que se diera cuenta de que no era así, de que en ese momento lo necesitaba en más formas de las que él o ella se podían imaginar. No se lo quería decir, en parte porque no se creía capaz de encontrar las palabras. Dejó un beso delicadamente sobre el cuello de Remus y deslizó su pulgar desde su barbilla hasta su mejilla, delineando una de las cicatrices que tan sólo se podían ver si se estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro. Luego le sonrió. Como quien sonríe cuando se es cómplice de un secreto. Tú sabes, que yo sé, lo que nadie sabe; o algo por el estilo. Y con esa sonrisa le dijo todo.

Remus la besó y de sus manos desaparecieron las dudas. Y de su cuerpo entero surgió la seguridad. Y por Merlín, ella se estaba derritiendo. Su cerebro no iba a ser el mismo de ahora en adelante. Su vida entera no lo sería. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero el sonido que salió de su garganta no fue ninguna palabra. Hasta ese momento ella no se había enterado de que era capaz de gemir de esa manera. No sabía si sorprenderse o echarse a reír. Quiso hacer lo segundo, pero otra vez su risa no fue lo que esperaba. Quizá sería mejor que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

La mayoría de su ropa estaba en todos lados, menos en donde debería de estar. Y en su mente desfilaban una hilera de pensamientos que no le parecían relacionados unos con otros. Su corazón, las manos de Remus, su espalda, una bufanda, su respiración, el aliento de Remus haciéndole cosquillas detrás de su oreja, sus labios, un beso. Todo estaba ahí, sucediéndose con rapidez y cambiando cada vez que ella pensaba que por fin estaba bajo su control. No. No quería tener el control de aquello.

Podía sentir su piel. Podía respirarla. Y se podía jurar a sí misma que su mente iba a recordar esa sensación, y que su corazón la extrañaría si en algún momento dejaba de tenerla.

"Merlín..."

El tono de Remus está cargado de tantas cosas que ella no puede separar una de la otra.

"Señor... Lupin... ¿debo ofenderme?"

La voz le sale entrecortada. Pero al menos esta vez fue capaz de pronunciar una frase completa.

"¿Qué?"

"No me llamo Merlín."

Y Remus ríe. Casi podría llamar a eso una carcajada. De pronto el rostro de Remus le parece más joven y sus ojos más llenos de vida que en cualquier otro momento. Tan sólo porque ese hombre ha sonreído. Las sonrisas le quitan tantas cosas de encima.

"Yo te quiero... Remus... te quiero tanto..."

Lo que le quiere decir es que deje de pensar en ella como un sueño no merecido, que la haga feliz. Y ella es feliz con una sola sonrisa de él. Con sus manos acariciándole la cintura también es feliz.

De pronto ya no es capaz de pensar, sólo de sentir. Si hubiera otra manera de envolverlo, además de hacerlo con los brazos y con las piernas, ella la encontraría, la haría y no lo dejaría ir nunca. Jamás.

Su nombre resuena en algún lugar distante, llega y se funde con su respiración. Podría encontrarse en miles de lugares: en su habitación, en un sofá o al borde de un precipicio; pero no le importa porque tiene a Remus en sus brazos.

Por fin. Por fin ha encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

--------------------------

Por fin.

Remus Lupin pensaba en la felicidad como una de esas cosas que siempre se desea, pero que simplemente está demasiado alejada de lo que él podía permitirse conseguir. Y se había acostumbrado a vivir a medias, porque después de todo no era tan malo... y se había acostumbrado a la soledad, porque al fin y al cabo no era tan asfixiante y con el paso del tiempo deja de volverse incómoda. Y empezó a encontrarse tan seguido a la soledad que la recibía incluso con gusto. No conocía otra compañera.

Un día había llegado ella, y de pronto, en su corazón ya no había lugar para nada o nadie más. Llegó haciendo todo a un lado e instalándose dentro de él, y sonriéndole. Y el la dejó estar. La dejó estar incluso cuando mentía, diciendo que no se podía quedar. Y la contemplaba incluso cuando se engañaba, argumentando que no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Y él le sonreía también, hasta en esas ocasiones en las que juraba serle indiferente.

Ella no se daba cuenta de lo hábil que era, claro. Porque en sus gestos y actitudes había tanta espontaneidad, que llegaba, hacía, y deshacía y luego volvía a hacer con la misma facilidad con la que él podía recitar uno de sus poemas favoritos (tenía que recitarle algún día su poema favorito). Pero ella no le recitaba poemas. Ella hacía bromas, le sonreía, se preocupaba por él y lo hacía parecer tan natural que cualquiera podría jurar que llevaba una vida entera con ese cometido. A veces parecía conocerla de una vida entera. En ocasiones se preguntaba si su vida no había comenzado cuando la conoció a ella.

Y ahora estaba entre sus brazos, respirando tranquilamente, abrazándolo, y con el rostro hundido en su pecho.

Y en la oscuridad ya no se escondían sus demonios. Y la noche ya no tenía sombras.

En sus brazos estaba la promesa de un sin fin de amaneceres.

Por fin.

- FIN - 


End file.
